Bringing All the Boys
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: The first story in the all male version of my "Bringing All The Girls" series has Justin, Total Drama's Male Model hosting a party. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Bringing All the Boys

 **Disclaimer: This is the first in a spinoff series based off of the infamous Total Drama AB/DL Orgy Series called "Bringing All the Girls" is called "Bringing All the Guys" in this one though, things are going to be different because they are dudes in this one obviously. In this story, Justin hosts it as he invites Alejandro, Brody, Cody, Chris McLean (He's giving it a shot), Dave (he's adjusted to it by this point), DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Jacques, José (he is trying it out for Alejandro's sake), Lightning (he likes it after Scott introduces the AB/DL thing to him), Mickey, Mike, Noah, Owen, Rock, Sam, Scott, Shawn, Topher, Trent, and finally Tyler over to his and Dawn's house for a guy's only AB/DL Sleepover/Pool Party/Orgy as they are all diapered up. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. All of the characters in this story are over the age of 18.**

 **Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language…This is a 2 Peas in a Pods Production!**

It was a warm Sunday Night at his and Dawn's house as Dawn was away for the weekend for a nature trip with her parents and Justin thought that this would be the perfect time to have a party as he invited Alejandro Burromuerto and his older brother José Burromuerto, as he also invited his bandmates…Harold, Cody, and Trent, then he invited one of his best friends in Owen, then he invited Noah, Jacques, Geoff and his best friend Brody, then he invited Mike, Scott, Lightning, Tyler, Topher, Shawn, Mickey, Sam, Rock, DJ, and then he invited his arch enemy Duncan as they were hanging out at the pool and Jacuzzi areas near the pool house as Justin was getting everything set up in the pool house as he had a video camera, some baby toys, plushies, pacifier-necklaces, and more then he finished it, and then returned to the party where the guys were mingling away as some of them were watching AB/DL Porn, and some of them were chilling as Justin walked up to Harold who was drinking up some punch in a baby bottle.

"Hey Harold, what do you think of this party?" Justin asked him.

"Gotta say, it's awesome!" Harold answered him.

"Sweet!" Justin replied back as he walked around for another minute before he used an air horn to get all of the guy's attention.

"Hey guys! It's time for the fun to start!" Justin announced as everyone cheered.

"Now, the purpose of this was to get away from our women for a night or two…anyway, the rules are this…while the participant and I are in the pool-house having diaper sex, the guys can still mingle or to test out their dominance they can do Penis Swordfights, and every guy has their turn with me, there will be a sexy, sweaty, naughty, kinky, and fun, sex-fest finale at the end…now the first participant is…" Justin said as he grabbed a name out from a lottery bin.

"Owen! Come on down dude!" Justin said to Owen.

"Yay!" Owen cheered as he high-fived some of his friends before he walked towards Justin as the fun was about to begin.

"To start…" Justin said as he took off his shirt immediately and Owen gasped in surprise.

"Wow, me likey." Owen said to Justin complimenting his 12-pack abs.

"Why thankies my dear friend, still in great shape after all these years…with great exercises, a great diet and a great woman like Dawn by my side, anything is possible." Justin replied back.

"Well, can I take off my shirt?" Owen asked him.

"Sure." Justin said as Owen did so.

"You look kind of sexy." Justin said to Owen making him blush heavily.

"Thankies, well listen…I grew up a lot since our time on Total Drama and on Total Drama Babies, and I'm not the same burping, farting, overeating guy anymore…I still eat but not as much because I've been losing weight, I now weight in at 260 pounds, I lost more than 30 pounds and this is my reward." Owen told him.

"Congratulations man!" Justin said to him as Owen was noticing Justin's diapered bulge and his butt.

"You like the hot dog with the buns huh?" Justin asked Owen making him giggle at the innuendo.

"Good one, but yes I do…baby wanna taste." Owen said to Justin as they kissed and then tongue kissed.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned as Owen grabbed Justin's hard hot dog as it was 12 inches.

"Ooooh…I'm gonna wuv this hot dog." Owen said as he got on his knees and licked it, before he started to suck on it like it was a baby bottle.

"Mmmmmmm…" Owen moaned and muffled as he was loving every bit of it and Justin was enjoying it as well.

"Ohhh…Ohhh, keep at it!" Justin moaned and groaned in pleasured as Owen deep-drooled and deep-throated it.

"MMMMMMMM!" Owen muffled while deep-throating Justin's entire length.

"Ohhh! GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Justin screamed out as he came inside of Owen's pretty mouth as he swallowed it like it was milk.

"Mmmmmmm…Yummy Cumsies." Owen said to Justin.

"Thanks, now let me put my hotdog in those buns." Justin said as Owen bended over as he placed his hard one inside of Owen's gigantic butt and began pounding him.

"Ohhhhhh!" Both of them were moaning softly as Justin was pounding Owen softly at first.

"How does this feel Owen?" Justin asked him.

"So good! And so soft on my diaper!" Owen answered right back at him.

"How hard do you want me to go now?" Justin asked him.

"HARDER! MAKE IT HEAVENLY!" Owen screamed out as Justin started to go harder and faster as Owen and Justin were enjoying it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned with pleasure and such delight.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed out as they came at the same time because Owen was stroking off his hard-on because he was turned on by the sexy diaper action he had as now they were panting.

"How was that Owen?" Justin asked him.

"So, awesome." Owen answered him back as they got up and shared a hug as Owen put his shirt back on and placed his schlong back in his diaper as he left and his bandmates from the Drama Brothers, Cody Anderson, Harold McGrady, and Trent arrived.

"What's up my man?" Trent asked him.

"Nothing much Trent." Justin replied back.

"So, is there anything you want us to do?" Cody asked him.

"Well, I'm up for anything." Justin answered Cody.

"Okies." The three said to Justin as they began their work.

"I'll begin by supporting the lower-section." Harold said as he started to lick Justin's chest.

"Ohhhh, I get it…Make my chest wet and run for it to go where my dick is." Justin said with lust in his voice as Trent stroked his cock, then stroked his hair as Justin then began sucking on Trent's hard on briefly

"Mmmmmmm…!" Justin muffled and moaned as he liked Trent's hard-on before he released it as it was hard.

"Perfect, now join Harold and Cody as you three pleasure my diapered area." Justin demanded him.

"Sure, thing dude." Trent said to Justin as he began to play with his perfectly shaven sack as Cody was sucking on his hard-on.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Cody muffled out as he enjoyed it while Harold was stroking it with one hand and using his other hand to rub his 12-pack abs.

"Oh, gosh…. Your 12-pack is so hawd and getting hotter and hotter every minute!" Harold said in baby talk as Justin blushed.

"I wuv your 12-pack Justin, it's so gorgeous!" Cody said to Justin.

"I'm forming a 6-pack and it's not nearly as glorious as yours, like your diapered body Justin." Trent told Justin making him blush heavily like a cutie.

"Thankies you guys, now it's time for the fun part…the fuckys." Justin said as the four get into a train with Cody in front, Harold behind Cody, Trent behind Harold, and Justin behind Trent as they begin fucking each other from behind as their diapers were crinkling against each other as it turned each other on more and more.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Drama Brothers were moaning in delight as they were enjoying it like it was heaven and they kept it up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SO HAWT!" The foursome screamed out in such pleasure.

"HAWDER! HAWDER!" Trent, Cody, and Harold screamed out.

"Okies!" Justin said as they kept it going until it was time.

"Cumsies coming boys?" Justin asked them.

"YES!" The drama brothers answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they came inside of their diapered asses and inside of their diapers.

"So hot?" Justin asked them.

"Definitely." The Drama Brothers answered back as they left, and Alejandro arrived.

"Hola, Justin." Alejandro said to him as he took off his shirt revealing his set of 6 pack washboard abs.

"Hola to you too, Alejandro." Justin said as he and Alejandro started to makeout as Alejandro rubbed Justin's baba.

"Mmmm!" Alejandro moaned and muffled softly.

"You feel hawd, already Amigo." Alejandro said to Justin.

"Thankies." Justin said as Jose arrived.

"Don't start without me." Jose said to Alejandro.

"Hola brother." Alejandro said to Jose.

"Hola, to you also." Jose said to Alejandro.

"Jose, what do you think of the diapers?" Justin asked Jose.

"They are comfy and sexy, besides you look vewy stunning and hawt." Jose said to Justin before the trio started a hot triple makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" The threesome moaned as soon, Jose and Alejandro stroked Justin's hard Hawaiian Baba as Justin did the same for the Burromuerto Brother's Hard Babas.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them were moaning loudly at the same time.

"Looks and feels like the Burromuerto Brothers are weally hawd!" Justin said to Alejandro and Jose.

"Thankies!" Jose and Alejandro said to them.

"Why don't both of you fuck me." Justin said to them.

"Si." They answered as they start to pound Justin hard as they were pounding his ass together.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin moaned in pleasure and pain.

"So tight!" The brothers said in pleasure.

"Thankies! Oh, hawder! Pwease!" Justin screamed in pleasure.

"Okies!" The brothers said as they kept it up.

"CUMSIES TIME AMIGO!" Jose and Alejandro screamed as they came inside of his butt.

"Ahhhhhh…" Alejandro and Jose sighed as they left, and Justin changed his diaper and Duncan arrived.

"S'up Justin?" Duncan said.

"Hello there Duncan." Justin said back as they shook each other's hands until Duncan pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"MMM!" Justin moaned softly as then they started to makeout with their tongues as soon Duncan pushed him down.

"I want some fucking!" Duncan said to Justin.

"Okies, now bend over for me." Justin said to Duncan before Justin placed his still hard phallus inside of the former Juvenile Delinquent and began pounding him hard.

"Oh yeah!" Duncan said.

"Like that?" Justin asked him.

"I wuv it! Go fucking hawder!" Duncan replied back.

"Not until you say that you're a naughty bad boy who wuvs being fuck by the sexy model baby, Justin!" Justin said back.

"Okies! I'm a naughty bad boy! who wuvs being fucked by the sexy baby model, Justin!" Duncan said with pleasure and glee in his heart.

"Good!" Justin said as he kept it up until they stopped as now it was Duncan's turn as now he was pounding him like it was no tomorrow.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin moaned with such pleasure he was enjoying it.

"Yeah, you've been a naughty baby boy." Duncan said to Justin.

"Yes, I have. Now fuck me until we cumsies!" Justin said to Duncan.

"Okies." Duncan said as he kept it up until they were close.

"CUMSIES! AGHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they climaxed in their diapers.

"You were good." Duncan said to him.

"Thankies, so were you." Justin said before they tongue kissed each other one more time as he left, and then DJ arrived as he sported his shirt and a Rearz Safari Diaper with Animal Friends on the diaper.

"Hey Justin." DJ said to him.

"DJ, glad you're next." Justin said as the two began to kiss and even makeout as Justin rubbed DJ's diapered bulge and then he started to rub his 12-inch, long, and hard baba.

"Mmmm! You look really hawd!" Justin said to DJ making him blush.

"Thankies." DJ said before Justin got down onto his knees and began to stroke him harder as he even began to suck on him.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" DJ moaned out.

"Mmmmm!" Justin moaned and muffled himself.

"Holy shit! That feels so good on my huge and throbbing baba!" DJ screamed out as Justin went harder and faster as he started to deepthroat and drool on it.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" DJ screamed out as he shot his load inside of Justin's mouth.

"Mmmmmm…Yummy Jamaican Cumsies." Justin said.

"Thankies." DJ said as now he was fucking Justin Doggy Style.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE EVEN HAWDER!" Justin screamed out.

"Hell yeah!" DJ shouted as he went even harder until it was time as Justin was stroking his own hard-on.

"Cumsies coming!" DJ declared.

"Me too, Ahhhhhhhh!" Justin said as screamed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came.

"That was excellent Diapey Sex." Justin said to DJ.

"Big time." DJ said back as he left and an unexpected surprise in Chris McLean arrived wearing his trademark tops and his diaper around his crotch.

"Hello there, Justin." Chris McLean said as he tore off his top.

"Chris?! I never thought you would be here." Justin said to him.

"Eh, after TDB, I thought about trying them out." Chris responded back.

"What did you think?" Justin asked him.

"Y'all were right, these diapers are comfy, sexy, and appealing. I thought that they were gonna be embarrassing." Chris said to him.

"I thought so too, anyway in speaking of diapers, they are awesome, what are they?" Justin replied back and asked him as well.

"These are…Bambinos, the color is white, with Million Dollar signs on them." Chris answered.

"Suits you well dude." Justin said before he pulled in Chris for a kiss before they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they started to tongue kiss and soon Justin started to plow Chris like crazy.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Justin said in delight.

"This feels so good! Hawder!" Chris said to Justin.

"AH! YEAH!" Justin said also in delight.

"I deserve this for all the things I did you all during the seasons! I've been a bad baby, punish me even more!" Chris McLean shouted to Justin.

"Okies!" Justin shouted as he kept it up until it was Cumsies time.

"Cumsies time, but first say this say "I deserve every single bit of this! KEEP FUCKING ME IN DIAPEYS UNTIL WE BOTH CUMSIES! CUMSIES ALL OVER MY FACE!" Pwease?" Justin asked him.

"Okies." Chris complied.

"I deserve every single bit of this! KEEP FUCKING ME IN DIAPEYS UNTIL WE BOTH CUMSIES! CUMSIES ALL OVER MY FACE!" Chris screamed out with pure delight.

"I wuv the adding to it… GOOD!" Justin screamed as he kept pounding harder and harder until he came all over inside of his ass and his diaper.

"OHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Justin screamed as he pulled out of Chris's hole and stroked his Hard-Hawaiian Palm Tree.

"AUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Justin groaned, and grunted as he came all over Chris's face and mouth.

"I was hawt, and you are so cweamy." Chris said as he licked his Cumsies off his face and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmmm…and so yummy." Chris said as Justin blushed like a cutie.

"Thankies Chris, and thankies for giving the diapeys a try." Justin said to him.

"No problem." Chris said as they shook hands before he left, and Mike arrived.

"So, another tan guy." Justin said to Mike.

"Hehe, yeah." Mike said to him.

"Do whatever you want with me." Justin said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said as they kissed, and started to makeout as Justin took off his shirt revealing his 8-pack abs.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned softly as he rubbed Justin's diapered bulge.

"Your diapey is hot." Mike said to Justin.

"Thankies, so is yours." Justin said as they kept on making out until they started to 69 each other, sucking on their hard-ons.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they kept sucking on each other harder and harder.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Both of them screamed as they came inside their mouths as they exchange it by making out some more before they swallowed.

"Mmmmmmmm…Yummy, and so cweamy." Mike and Justin said before Mike left as Geoff and Brody arrived.

"S'up, Justin!" The Surfers said.

"Oh! Two, lucky me!" Justin said to them as the threesome shared a triple makeout session as Justin started to suck on Brody's hard-on while Justin was stroking Geoff also.

"Ohhhhh!" Both of them moaned in pleasure as they began to makeout while Justin kept going.

"This is so hot, isn't it?" Geoff asked him.

"Weally hawt, like when we did it with Bridgette!" Brody said to Geoff.

 _ **That is a reference to…an old lemon from 2015 called "Chilling and Relaxing" where Geoff, Bridgette, and Brody have a threesome in the pool.**_

"I agwee!" Geoff said as he and Brody began to plow Justin with Brody getting his face, while Geoff got his butt.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Justin moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhhhh yeah! You wuv this do you?" The surfers asked him as Brody stopped so he can answer.

"Yes I do! Go Hawder!" Justin answered them as Brody grabbed Justin by the head forcing him to suck his baba again.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Justin moaned in pure delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO WICKEDLY AWESOME!" Brody and Geoff screamed out as they were near climax.

"Cumsies!" All three of them screamed as The Surfers came inside of him while Justin came inside of his diaper as Justin swallowed Brody's Cumsies.

"That was hawt!" Justin said to the Surfers.

"Thankies." The Surfers said as they left, and Dave then arrived.

"Hello Dave, that's a cute diaper you're wearing." Justin said to him.

"Thanks. It's ABU Lavender." Dave said to Justin as they madeout briefly before Dave started to suck on Justin's baba.

"Mmmmmm! Good Boy." Justin said to Dave.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…!" Dave muffled and moaned as he kept sucking on it until Justin stopped him.

"Huh?" Dave asked him before Justin pushed Dave to the ground, as he began to pound Dave hard.

"Ahhh!" Dave screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure but mostly pain.

"Too hard?" Justin asked him.

"Y-Yes! Please be gentle?" Dave answered and asked him.

"Sorry for being rough, and of course I'll be gentle on you." Justin said as he began pounding him softly.

"Ah! This feels weird but it's… so good!" Dave said as he was liking it.

"Hehe, I know!" Justin said as then he slowly increased his pace.

"So hawd! Oh God!" Dave said to himself.

"Davey needs more! Fuck me hawder!" Dave said to Justin.

"Not until you say this. "Keep fucking me in diapeys Justin!" Say that exactly." Justin said to Dave.

"Okies!" Dave said to Justin.

"Keep fucking me in my diapeys, Justin! Pwease!" Dave said to Justin in pleasure.

"Good!" Justin said as he went even harder as he and Dave were close.

"Cumsies coming!" Justin said to Dave.

"Me too!" Dave shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came.

"So good!" Dave said as he was blushing like a cutie as they hugged and he left as Geoff came back but alone this time.

"Guess who's back?" Geoff said to him.

"Oh! Solo this time?" Justin asked him.

"Yup! Round 2 Boy!" Geoff said as he and Justin madeout hard until he started to suck on Justin's hard Hawaiian Palm Tree.

"MMMMM!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he was liking was he was sucking on a popsicle.

"Oh yeah, cowboy! Suck my hawd baba!" Justin said as Geoff kept it going until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING! OHHHHHHHH!" Justin shouted before he came inside of Geoff's mouth.

"Yummy, not as yummy as Bwidgey's Cumsies, but still yummy." Geoff said to Justin.

"Thankies, now you can do whatever you want." Justin said to Geoff as he bent over to show Geoff his perfect sexy diaper butt.

"That ass looks good." Geoff said as he groped it.

"Thankies." Justin said to Geoff.

"Now fuck my sexy diapey ass." Justin said as Geoff grabbed his hard-on and started to pound Justin once more, but harder this time.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Yeah!" Geoff groaned, and grunted as he was liking it.

"You wuv that Justin?! You wuv that dude?" Geoff asked Justin with every hard thrust.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Justin moaned out.

"Fuck Yes! Go Hawder!" Justin said to Geoff.

"Only if you say this I'm a naughty model that wuvs being pounded in his diapey ass by the stwong and awesome pawty cowboy baby, Geoff!" Geoff said to Justin.

"I'M A NAUGHTY MODEL THAT WUVS BEING POUNDED IN HIS DIAPEY ASS BY THE STWONG AND AWESOME PAWTY COWBOY BABY GEOFF!" Justin shouted out in pleasure.

"Good job!" Geoff said as he kept pounding until it was time for he and Justin to switch.

"Payback is a bitch." Justin said to Geoff.

"Bring it on." Geoff said back as they shared one rough tongue kiss before Justin placed his hard-on inside of Geoff's diapered ass and began pounding him like crazy as Geoff was loving it.

"OHHHHHHHH! SHIT! OH YEAH! DO YOU WUV THIS?!" Justin asked him.

"Yes! Never knew how it would feel it feels so good! No wonder girls wuv this!" Geoff answered Justin.

"YEAH!" Justin replied as he kept it up.

"Ohhhh!" Justin moaned out.

"I'm feeling it man!" Justin said to Geoff as he was referring to his climax.

"Me too! Do it, bro! Cumsies in my diapey!" Geoff shouted as he was gonna climax also.

"Nope." Justin said as he stopped to prevent a premature climax.

"How come?" Geoff asked him.

"Because, you have to say this. Say and I quote "I, Geoff, am a sexy, and awesome pawty cowboy baby who wuvs being fucked in my diapey ass by the hottest man in the land, Justin who should also Cumsies all over my face!" Say that." Justin said to Geoff.

"Okies dude!" Geoff said as Justin resumed pounding him.

"I, Geoff, am a sexy and awesome pawty cowboy baby who wuvs being fucked so hawd in my diapey ass by the hottest man in the entire world, Justin who should also Cumsies all over my face!" Geoff shouted his reply as Justin enjoyed it with a sexual smile on his face while Geoff was smiling also, he's used to being pegged by Bridgette in bed folks.

"I like the addings to it...so… GOOD!" Justin shouted while he kept pounding him Harder before he exploded all over Geoff's ass and his diaper.

"Ahhhhhhh! YEAH!" Justin moaned and shouted before he pulled out his hard-on out of Geoff's butt and he then stroked his hard baba extremely fast.

"Open wide, cowboy." Justin said as Geoff opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as Justin came all over his face and he even came inside of his mouth as Geoff licked all of Justin's Hawaiian Milky off of his face and chugged it down like a beer.

"Mmm… cweamy!" Geoff said as they shared a hug before Geoff left, and Tyler arrived.

"Hello Justin, I am ready for my Diapey Workout." Tyler said to Justin.

"Good, let's get started." Justin said as they shared a small tongue kiss before they started it off on the floor with a 69.

"Mmmmmm! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Both of them were moaning as they liked it until they came inside of each other's mouths and swallowed it.

"Tasty." Both of them said and then Tyler began pounding Justin like a pro as they were in the cowgirl.

"How's this Justin?" Tyler asked him.

"So good! Go Hawder on my diapey ass Athlete!" Justin shouted out.

"Okies!" Tyler said as he kept it going.

"Coach Justin! GONNA CUMSIES!" Tyler shouted at Justin who was stroking his baba.

"SAME CHAMP! KEEP IT UP!" Justin said with encouragement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as Tyler climaxed inside of Justin's ass while Justin climaxed inside of his own diaper.

"Great job Tyler, I'm proud of you for that awesome workout." Justin said to Tyler.

"Thankies Coach." Tyler said back as they hugged before Lightning arrived.

"Baby Lightning is weady for a hawd, and sexy diapey sex training." Lightning said to Justin.

"Okies, and nice diapey." Justin said to Lightning complimenting him on his diaper.

"Sha-Thankies, these diapeys are Bambinos with a Lightning Bolt taping and a football pattern." Lightning said to him.

"Cool." Justin said to Lightning.

"Give me some hawd suckys now!" Justin said as Lightning nodded and began to suck on his hard area.

"Aw, yeah! Keep going!" Justin said to Lightning.

"Mmmmm!" Lightning moaned and muffled as he was sucking on it harder and faster, as he started to deepthroat and deep drool it.

"KEEP IT UP LIGHTNING!" Justin shouted as he was near climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Justin shouted as he came inside of his mouth.

"Not bad, taste like an energy drink." Lightning said to Justin.

"Not bad suckys, you suck dick like a pro. Now give Coach Justin some fuckys, final part of your training." Justin said to him.

"But I get to fuck you first." Justin said to Lightning as he bended over.

"Okies." Lightning said before Justin began pounding him.

"Ohhh! SHA-HAWDER COACH!" Lighting shouted with pure delight.

"Say that Justin is a stwong and sexy coach to baby Lightning." Justin said to him.

"Okies! Justin is a stwong and sexy coach to baby Lightning!" Lightning said to Justin.

"Also say this. I WAS A BAD BABY BOY! I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED FOR BEING ARROGANT BY BEING FUCKED IN DIAPEYS BY MY NEW SEXY DIAPEY COACH!" Justin said to Lightning also.

"Okies!" Lightning said before he began.

"I WAS A BAD BABY BOY! I DESERVE TO BE PUNISH FOR BEING ARROGANT BY BEING FUCKED IN MY DIAPEY BY MY NEW SEXY DIAPEY COACH!" Lightning shouted in delight.

"Good!" Justin said as he went harder and harder until they switched, and now Lightning was pounding Justin's butt away.

"GO HAWDER!" Justin shouted at Lightning.

"OKIES COACH!" Lightning shouted as he went harder and harder.

"OH! Lightning gonna strike! A Cumsies Storm is coming in your diapey ass Coach!" Lightning said to Justin.

"YES LIGHTNING! CUMSIES INSIDE MY DIAPEY ASS!" Justin shouted.

"GONNA CUMSIES COACH!" Lighting shouted as he came inside of his ass, his diaper, and the then pulled out his hard anaconda and stroked it hard and came all over Justin's face.

"Mmmm… not a bad job Lightning." Justin said to him.

"Sha-Thankies." Lightning said as he and Justin high-fived each other before he and Justin cleaned up and Topher arrived.

"It is time for the sexy baby Topher to show Justin the Topher Experience." Topher said as he took off his blue shirt and posed making Justin smirk.

"Oh boy! Come on!" Justin said as they began to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Both of them were moaning softly as they were tongue wrestling and they rubbed, groped, and grabbed each other's diapered asses.

"Diapeys softies." Topher and Justin said to each other.

"Thankies." They said to each other again as they began to do the 69.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were loving it as they kept it going until Topher started to fuck Justin in the missionary.

"What do you think of the Topher Experience?" Topher asked Justin.

"I WUV IT! GO EVEN HAWDER, TOPHER! GIVE ME THE FULL TOPHER EXPERIENCE!" Justin shouted back.

"Okies, but after you say I wuv being fucked in my diapey ass by the stunning and sexy baby host, Topher!" Topher ordered Justin.

"I WUV BEING FUCKED IN MY DIAPEY ASS BY THE STUNNING AND SEXY BABY HOST, TOPHER!" Justin screamed at him.

"Good boy." Topher said as he kept pounding him until they switched as Justin was now fucking him with no end in sight.

"HAWDER! GIVE BABY TOPHER EVEN MORE HAWD FUCKYS!" Topher screamed out in pleasure.

"After you say that I am a naughty baby who shouldn't have tried to steal Chris's job, I deserve to be punished by the hot baby Model, Justin…. Hawd!" Justin said to Topher.

"Okies!" Topher said to him.

"I'M A NAUGHTY BABY! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO STEAL CHRIS'S JOB, I DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED BY THE HOT BABY MODEL, JUSTIN…. HAWD!" Topher shouted.

"Good baby boy." Justin said as he kept on pounding until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Justin screamed out.

"SAME HERE!" Topher shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came.

"The Topher Experience was fun." Justin said to Topher.

"So were you." Topher replied back as they hugged and Topher left as Justin cleaned himself and Mickey arrived.

"H-Hey Justin, nice to see you again." Mickey said to Justin as looked and sounded nervous but he took off his headgear.

"Aww, you nervous?" Justin said and asked Mickey.

"Yes." Mickey nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Justin said to Mickey.

"Well thanks, and I already had diaper sex with Kitty like three weeks ago and she asked about her pegging me and then she explained it to me and I said no because I was scared about her tearing up my butt." Mickey said to Justin.

"Don't worry bro, like I said…I'll be gentle." Justin said as they shared a brief kiss and they started to makeout, feeling their diapered asses.

"Your diapey is soft." Mickey said to Justin.

"Thankies, so is yours…by the way what is your diapey it's too adorable." Justin said to Mickey.

"Thank you, it's a Bambino with tapings of bandages, the color is Baby Blue." Mickey said to Justin.

"How cute." Justin asked him.

"Thanks." Mickey said as they got on the floor and they were in the cowgirl with Justin plowing Mickey but he was going easy.

"How does it feel?" Justin asked him.

"R-Really good…." Mickey said as he grabbed his pacifier and started to suck on it to deal with the pain.

"Mmmmmm!" Mickey moaned and muffled while sucking on his pacifier.

"Thanks, I'm happy you wuv it my wittle boy, I'm glad you wuv Daddy's pleasure." Justin said to Mickey as Mickey spits his pacifier out.

"HAWDER DADDY!" Mickey shouted.

"Yeah, that's right…call me Daddy." Justin said to Mickey.

"Pwease go Hawder! I beg of you, Daddy!" Mickey said to Justin.

"Okay, baby!" Justin said as he began to fuck Mickey's ass even harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Mickey was moaning and enjoying the hell out of it.

"Oh God! YES!" Mickey shouted as he was loving it.

"Daddy's gonna Cumsies!" Justin shouted to Mickey.

"OH! YES! DADDY!" Mickey shouted as Justin climaxed inside of his butt as they panted.

"That was wonderful Justin." Mickey said to Justin.

"Thankies, and I was joking when I said you can call me Daddy." Justin said to Mickey.

"I know that, I wanted to play along." Mickey said as they hugged before Mickey left and Scott arrived.

"Hey there." Scott said to Justin.

"Hello, Scott." Justin said back as the two started to makeout as Scott started to suck on Justin's hard cock.

"Mmmm! Keep sucking my baba!" Justin shouted as Scott went faster.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Scott muffled as he also started to stroke it as well.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Justin moaned as he was loving it before he and Scott decided to do a 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them were moaning as they kept on sucking each other until they climaxed in each other's mouths as they swallowed each other's Cumsies.

"Yummy." Both of them said as Scott and Justin hugged as Scott left, and Rock arrived.

"YEAH! Rock is in the house!" Rock said confidently.

"Hey Rock, nice diapey." Justin said to him.

"Thanks man…it's an ABU Diaper with a Rock and Roll Pattern dude!" Rock said as Justin was impressed.

"Damn, awesome design." Justin said as he pulled Rock in for a kiss as they started to makeout as Justin took off Rock's shirt revealing his set of 6 pack abs.

"Nice abs." Justin said to Rock.

"Thanks, I work out." Rock said back before he and Justin started to stroke each other's babas.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they were tongue wrestling as well and Justin stopped.

"Looks like Baby Rock has a stone hawd baba, me likey." Justin said to him.

"Thankies dude." Rock said before Justin took off his bandanna letting Rock's long and blonde hair flow freely.

"Wow, you like a totally hot babe." Justin said as he began to suck on Rock's Stone Hard Guitar.

"Mmmmm!" Justin moaned softly before Rock grabbed Justin's beautiful and luscious dark hair and he started to plow Justin's face like he was letting Taylor suck on it even though she's replaced by a Hot Hawaiian Diaper Boy.

"MMMMM!" Justin moaned intensely as he was enjoying Rock's 'rock' no pun intended hard cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…! DAMN!" Rock screamed out as Justin even fondled with his funbags for a second.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Rock screamed out as he came inside of Justin's mouth as he was tasting Rock's awesome seed.

"You're even better than my Taylor… don't tell her though or she'll never wear these sexy diapers again." Rock said to Justin who swallowed his Cumsies.

"Okies dude, now it's your turn to suck on my Hawaiian Baba." Justin said before Rock began sucking on it.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes! Keep it going!" Justin said to Rock who then was getting his face plowed by Justin.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Justin shouted as he came all over his face and mouth.

"That was rad." Rock said as he and Justin got up.

"Not bad, next time you ought to fuck me." Rock said to Justin.

"Sure." Justin said as Rock left, and Sam arrived sporting his normal shirt, and his diaper which impressed Justin.

"Hehe, hey there!" Sam said to Justin as they shared a bro hug.

"Hey! Nice Diapeys." Justin said to Sam.

"Thankies, they are Bambinos the print color is Dark Yellow with Super Mario Bros on them, neat huh?" Sam said to Justin.

"Yeah, what does Dakota think of that diapey?" Justin asked him.

"She thought it was adorably sexy." Sam answered him.

"Let's get this started." Justin said as they started to makeout and then Justin began rubbing Sam's hard joystick.

"You feel hawd Sam." Justin said to Sam making him blush.

"Thankies, Dakota and I also have Diaper Sex every single night, it's non-stop, well except for tonight." Sam said to Justin.

"Now play with my Joystick then let me fuck you!" Sam said to Dakota.

"Alrighty!" Justin said as he soon began to suck on Sam's hard joystick.

"Ohhhhh! YEAH! YES! KEEP GOING!" Sam moaned and screamed as Justin stopped to respond.

"Okies!" Justin said as he kept going by giving Sam a deepthroat as he was sucking on it harder and harder.

"Stop!" Sam said as Justin did so.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked him.

"Make my Joystick go up and down." Sam said to Justin.

"Sure." Justin sad as he started to stroke Sam's hard joystick softly as he was starting to have pre Cumsies on his Joystick.

"Ohhhhhh…" Sam moaned as he was enjoying it as he kissed Justin also before he was about to climax.

"GOO GAA GI! GONNA CUMSIES!" Sam said as Justin prepped himself to receive Sam's milky.

"HERE IT CUMS…! AUUUUUGH!" Sam screamed as he came all over Justin's face, and mouth as he swallowed it.

"Very good, very hard also." Justin said as he licked Sam's cumsies off of his face and swallowed it like it was wine.

"Yummy." Justin said as he bended over.

"Time for fuckys." Sam said as he placed his 9-inch Joystick inside of Justin's butt and then started to pound him softly.

"Ohhhhhhhh! HAWDER!" Justin shouted as Sam went harder and harder.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Sam shouted as he came inside of his ass and they started to pant.

"Now it's my turn gamer." Justin said before he grabbed Sam's face and started to plow it.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Sam moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh…take it Sam!" Justin said as he went harder and harder before he shot his load inside of Sam's mouth.

"Mmmm, tastes good not as good as Dakota though." Sam said to Justin.

"It's all good." Justin said as Sam bended over and Justin began to plow Sam's big diapered ass.

"Oh GOD! SO TIGHT!" Justin said to Sam.

"Thankies! Ohhh! So Hawd, go Hawder!" Sam shouted in pleasure.

"Only if you say that You're a baby gamer lover who wuvs being fucked in his diapey ass by Justin, Pwease." Justin requested for Sam.

"Okies." Sam complied.

I'M A BABY GAME LOVER WHO WUVS BEING FUCKED IN HIS DIAPEY ASS BY JUSTIN!" Sam replied back.

"Good boy." Justin said as he kept it going until it was time.

"Cumsies Coming!" Sam shouted.

"YES!" Justin shouted as he and Sam both climaxed in their diapers.

"So hawt!" Justin said to Sam.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed as they both cleaned up and shared one more bro hug before Sam left, and Jacques arrived by jumping in with a pose.

"Bonjour, Justin." Jacques said to him.

"Hello there, Jacques." Justin said back.

"Let's French it up." Jacques said as they began by French kissing it up as they were even groping each other's diapered butts.

"So soft!" Jacques said to Justin.

"You too." Justin said to Jacques before they started 69'ing each other on the floor of the pool house.

"Mmmmmm! MMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned while sucking each other as they kept sucking each other's babas harder and harder almost climaxing too early until Justin stopped.

"Come on, fuck me in my diapey ass, Jacques." Justin said as he got on all fours.

"Oui." Jacques said as he began pounding.

"Ohhh! You're so hawd!" Justin said to him.

"Thankies!" Jacques said as he went even harder now.

"How does it feel, Justin?" Jacques asked him.

"So good! Fuck me hawder!" Justin said to Jacques.

"OKIES!" Jacques said as he kept going.

"After this, I'm gonna show you how we have diapey sex in America." Justin said to Jacques.

"Okies, but after you say this. Jacques is the most spectacular and sexiest diapey wearing man to ever come out of Montreal! and that I WUV THE WAY HE POUNDS HIS GOLDEN DIAPEY INTO MY DIAPEY ASS!" Jacques said to Justin.

"Okies." Justin said before he began to reply back.

"Jacques is the most spectacular and sexiest diapey wearing man to ever come out of Montreal and I WUV THE WAY HE POUNDS HIS GOLDEN DIAPEY INTO MY DIAPEY ASS!" Justin said and shouted with pleasure.

"Good!" Jacques said before they switched with Justin pounding Jacques now, in the Doggy Style and really hard.

"Oui! Hawder, I wuv it!" Jacques said to Justin.

"Okies. But after you say that I am a naughty ice dancer who wuv wearing diapers, I deserve to be fuck hawd for being a bad baby boy during the race by the sexiest male model, Justin Morrison." Justin said to Jacques.

"I AM A NAUGHTY ICE DANCER WHO WUVS WEARING DIAPERS, I DESERVE TO BE FUCKED HAWD FOR BEING A BAD BABY BOY DURING THE RACE BY THE SEXIEST MALE MODEL, JUSTIN MORRISON!" Jacques said to Justin.

"Good Baby!" Justin said as he kept pounding and pounding.

"CUMSIES IN MY SEXY DIAPEY ASS!" Jacques shouted.

"Glad too." Justin replied back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as Justin came inside of his ass and Jacques came inside of his diaper.

"You were magnificent." Jacques said to Justin.

"Thankies." Justin replied as Jacques left and Noah arrived.

"Hello, Justin." Noah greeted Justin.

"Noah, I'm glad you're here." Justin replied back.

"It's been several years so I just wanted to put our differences aside for good. I'm sorry for calling you the "Anti-Me", I was a sarcastic asshole." Noah said to Justin.

"All water under the bridge." Justin said as he pulled him in for a short but sexy makeout session before long, Justin grabbed Noah's head and made him suck on his Hawaiian Palm Tree.

"Suck it!" Justin demanded like he was a male dominatrix.

"Fine." Noah said as he began sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Mmmm!" Noah muffled and moaned.

"Mmm! Good baby, keep going!" Justin said as Noah kept it up until he shot his load inside of his mouth.

"Emma tastes better than you, no offense." Noah said to Justin.

"It's cool." Justin said as Noah got on all fours.

"You're used to this aren't you? Getting pegged by Emma?" Justin asked him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Noah asked him.

"Owen told me before the sexy part of the party started." Justin answered.

"That fat bastard." Noah said to him.

"I'm sorry, he's not a bastard…I'm just mad." Noah retorted his 'fat bastard' comment.

"It's cool." Justin said as he began pounding and thrusting Noah's skinny diapered ass.

"Oh! This feels weird…. But it's also so good!" Noah said to Justin.

"Yeah." Justin said in agreement as he went harder with his pounding.

"Ohhhhhh! YES! HARDER JUSTIN! PWEASE!" Noah shouted passionately.

"Okies." Justin said as he kept it going until he felt something.

"Cumsies Coming Noah!" Justin shouted.

"Cumsies in my diapey ass!" Noah shouted.

"Okies but after you say that I, Noah, am a sexy sarcastic baby who wuv being pounded in his diapey ass by Justin, Pwease?" Justin asked with his request.

"Okies!" Noah screamed out.

"I NOAH AM A SEXY SARCASTIC BABY WHO WUV BEUNG POUNDED IN HIS DIAPEY ASS BY JUSTIN!" Noah screamed out in delight.

"Good baby boy!" Justin shouted as he kept it going.

"CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY JUSTIN!" Noah screamed out.

"ME TOO!" Justin shouted as he came inside of Noah.

"No hard feeling dude?" Justin asked him.

"Of course." Noah said as they hugged and he left before Shawn arrived.

"I'm the last one… there's no zombies, here right?" Shawn asked Justin.

"Zombie free zone." Justin answered him.

"Great Diapey also." Justin said as well.

"Thankies." Shawn said as they soon madeout and Shawn then rubbed Justin's baba.

"You're weally hawd!" Shawn said to Justin.

"Thankies." Justin said as Shawn got down on his knees and began to suck on his hard-on.

"MMMMM!" Shawn moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmm! Good baby Shawn, keep sucking me!" Justin said as Shawn stopped sucking.

"Okies." Shawn replied before he resumed and then Justin shot his load inside of his mouth.

"Not bad, taste similar to Hawaiian Punch." Shawn said as Justin chuckled.

"Thankies, now Shawn would you mind fucking my diapey ass?" Justin asked Shawn as he got on all fours.

"I don't mind at all." Shawn said as he then began pounding on Justin's diapered ass really hard.

"Ohhh! Keep going, keep pwowing my diapey ass!" Justin screamed out in delight.

"Okies!" Shawn shouted back as he went harder and faster.

"Feels so good!" Justin shouted as both of them were about to climax.

"Cumsies coming!" Shawn and Justin screamed as they came, then they switched.

"Not bad Shawn, but now I get to fuck your diapey ass." Justin said as he began to pound Shawn's butt hard.

"GOOD GOD! THIS FEELS GOOD! JUST LIKE JASMINE PEGGING MY ASS ON HER BIRTHDAY!" Shawn shouted at Justin.

"Okies, but now I would like for you to say I, Shawn, wuv diapeys and need them to help with Zombies and diapeys are damn appealing for me as I also wuv Justin fucking my diapey ass!" Justin said to Shawn.

"I, Shawn, wuv diapeys and need them to help with zombies and diapeys are damn appealing for me as I also wuv Justin fucking my diapey ass!" Shawn screamed out in pleasure.

"Good!" Justin said as he kept it going and he was about to climax.

"Ohhh! CUMSIES COMING!" Justin shouted at Shawn.

"Same here… Ahhhhhhhh!" Shawn screamed as he was about to climax as well.

"OH YEAH!" Both of them screamed as they came at the same time as they panted and cleaned up.

"Go call all the guys here for the grand finale!" Justin said to Shawn.

"Sure!" Shawn said as he left the pool house and whistled for their attention.

"Justin wants you all in here now!" Shawn said as he, and the rest of the guys followed suit.

"So, guys who all enjoy your session with the baby male model himself?" Justin asked the Guys as they raised their hands.

"How was I?" Justin asked them.

"You were amazing! Hawt as hell, and very sexy bro!" All 23 guys answered him at the same time.

"Thankies dudes! Now…for the Grand Finale… an all boy orgy diapey sex fest!" Justin announced.

"Woohoo!" All of the guys said.

"Alright bro!" Some of them said as well.

"Let's get started!" Justin said as they began with all 24 boys began fucking each other.

"Oh yeah!" All of the boys including Justin shouted in pure sexual delight with many of them making out, some were either sucking on their babas or plowing one another, many were even double or triple pounding each other.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Cumsies coming!" The boys screamed out in pleasure.

"Come on boys, come to Daddy." Justin said to them.

"Yes Daddy." The boys said as they began to sexually crawl to him and they all tongue kissed him.

"Bring all of your Babas to my face and stroke them weally hawd for Daddy." Justin said as the 23 guys did so.

"Aren't you gonna Cumsies in your Diapeys for Daddy?" Justin asked the guys who nodded.

"Scream it out if you are." Justin said to them.

"Yes Daddy! We're all Cumsies in on diapey for you Daddy!" The guys shouted out at the same time.

"Then do it." Justin said as he was stroking his own baba.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them groaned and grunted as they climaxed in their diapers, before they resumed stroking their babas.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YES DADDY!" The screamed once again as they all climaxed all over Justin's face, and mouth like it was almost a real Bukkake.

"Mmmmmm! Tasty Cumsies from my baby boys." Justin said as he licked it and swallowed it as they were now panting and cleaning up.

"How was that?" Justin asked the guys.

"Awesome." They answered him.

"Good, now…we need to pick the next host and it is Mike!" Justin announced as the guys cheered.

"YEAH!" The guys cheered.

"Awesome! This will totally be a great way to celebrate my college graduation." Mike said as he, and the rest of the boys got ready for bed.

"Night guys." Justin said to them.

"Night Justin." The guys replied back as they fell asleep.

 **What did y'all think of that?**

 **Next host is Mike!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A GENIUSES PRODUCTION!**


End file.
